Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a use of 15-keto-prostaglandin compound for improvement of encephalic function.
Prostaglandins (hereinafter, prostaglandin is referred to as PG) are members of a class of organic carboxylic acid that are contained in human and most other mammalian tissues or organs and that exhibit a wide range of physiological activities. Naturally occurring PGs possess as a common structural feature the prostanoic acid skeleton: ##STR1## Some of synthetic analogues have somewhat modified skeletons. The PGs are classified based on the structural feature of five-membered ring moiety into PGAs, PGBs, PGCs, PGDs, PGEs, PGFs, PGGs, PGHs and PGJs, while PGIs have an different skeleton, shown below, formed by cyclization between the .alpha.-chain and the five-membered ring. ##STR2## These are further classified based on the presence or absence of unsaturation and oxidation in the chain moiety as:
Subscript 1--13,14-unsaturated-15-OH PA1 Subscript 2--5,6- and 13,14-diunsaturated-15-OH PA1 Subscript 3--5,6- 13,14- and 17,18-triunsaturated-15-OH Further, PGFs are sub-classified according to the configuration of hydroxy groups at 9-position into .alpha. (hydroxy group being in alpha configuration) and .beta. (hydroxy group being in beta configuration).